What do you want from me?
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Porque Edward la confunde como nadie. Primero la mira mal, luego la salva, vuelve a ignorarla y después la trata bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella? Inspirada en la canción de mismo nombre de Cascada. Ubicado en Twilight. Regalo para Camala.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La canción que inspiró esta drabble es _What do you want from me?_ de _Cascada_ y no me pertenece, obviamente.

Summary: Porque Edward la confunde como nadie. Primero la mira mal, luego la salva, vuelve a ignorarla y después la trata bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella? Ubicado en Crepúsculo.

Nota: Dedicado a Cama porque ella sabe bien como los hombres pueden confundirte como nadie. ¿Nosotras somos las únicas complicadas? Te quiero ciervo (L

.

**What do you want from me?**

.

"_Just tell me what do you want from me,_

_This is love in the first degree,_

_Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me"_

.

Estaba confundida. Oficialmente.

Pero, ¿quién en mi situación no lo estaría?

Me sentía como si estuviera caminando entre las sombras, ciega y sin ayuda de nadie para salir.

Creía ver pequeñas pistas que me ayudarían, pero no sabía con exactitud si eran verdaderas y tenía miedo de seguirlas y equivocarme.

Y toda esta situación tan complicada por un simple chico…

Bueno, no. Olviden eso, él era todo menos simple. Era el joven más increíblemente especial que haya visto. Único.

Pero _realmente _único.

Y misterioso. Me confundía como nadie.

¿Me odiaba? Porque eso parecía de a momentos. Cuando me observaba con aquella repugnancia y rechazo. Yo no le había hecho nada nunca y no comprendía porque aquel rechazo hacia mi persona. Apenas nos conocíamos, y él tenía esa actitud para conmigo desde el primer momento.

Otras veces lo descubría mirándome con atención, a veces con esa chispa de frustración en los ojos. No me miraba mal, pero no sabría explicar el sentimiento con que lo hacía.

¿Qué era lo que le causaba tal frustración?

¿Tenía que ver conmigo?

Y cuando me observaba tan atentamente, ¿qué era lo que esperaba ver?

¿Acaso lo encontraba? ¿O jamás podía hallar eso que buscaba en mí y eso era el motivo de su frustración?

Yo no era especial, no podía jactarme de lograr sus expectativas. Pero tampoco creía merecerme su desprecio.

Él me confundía tanto. No lograba comprenderlo.

.

Me había salvado la vida.

Y luego se había dedicado a ignorarme y tratarme como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta.

¿Cómo se suponía que yo iba a entender el complicado mecanismo con que funcionaba su mente?

Yo era una simple humana.

Y él el adolescente más hermoso que hubiera existido jamás.

Estaba hablando, por supuesto, del retoño de los señores Cullen: Edward Cullen.

Y yo, Bella Swan, estaba más que obsesionada con él.

Me siento patética. ¿Qué puedo decir? Él era tan distinto.

Nunca había sentido tal fijación por nadie como me sucedía con él. Había quedado de alguna manera, totalmente prendada de él, de sus movimientos, de sus palabras.

Y eso me asustaba mucho. Yo iba a salir herida de esto, esta situación no podía ser buena para mis frágiles sentimientos.

.

Me había vuelto a hablar, y ahora nuestros acercamientos eran más seguidos. Ya no me ignoraba, pero se la pasaba advirtiéndome que no me convenía estar a su lado.

Solo sabía que era peligroso, que él era _algo_.

Realmente no me interesaba qué, solo estar a su lado.

Aun así sentía la necesidad de saberlo, de saber algo más sobre él. Poder comprenderlo, por qué parecía que tuviera un profundo resentimiento hacia su propia persona, porque de su actitud hosca todos esos meses. Tantos _por qué_.

Volvía a confundirme, solo él tenía el poder de marearme de esa forma.

Entonces, ¿me quería a su lado o me espantaba disimuladamente?

¿Era peligroso realmente o solo era una excusa?

¿Qué tan _único _era?Porque obviamente, dudaba que fuera siquiera un ser humano común. Pero… ¿qué tan acertada estaba?

No sabía si iba a arrepentirme de averiguar todas estas interrogantes, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era que nada iba a ser capaz de alejarme de su lado.

No me importaba si era algún tipo de monstruo o algo de ese estilo.

Necesitaba saber las razones de su actitud cambiante.

Se mostraba amable, pero a la defensiva. Y yo me preguntaba, sinceramente; Edward Cullen, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?


End file.
